


Bang.

by Vriskaserbet



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, LIL SAD BUT ALSO HAPPY, THE ISHIMARU FAMILY DESERVES TO BE HAPPY AND I C RY, one day their mom will get a name but not today, pekoyama n ishimaru are siblings in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the New Year. Ishimaru Peko and Ishimaru Kiyotaka stay up late to watch the fireworks, and share their newly made resolutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang.

Bang.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The fireworks whistled loudly, streaks of smoke appearing in the sky as they rocketed upwards until it reached the end with a satisfying loud and colorful bang. In the distance, people cheered and clapped, until they were silenced with another firework fired into the night.

Ishimaru Kiyotaka and Ishimaru Peko sat in the yard of their small house, gazing up at the sky. Both of them had to put their hands over their ears, even from this far away the bangs were painful to listen to, but the sight of the firework themselves were impossible to stay away from.

"You think this one will be red, big sister?" he asked, tapping his feet against the ground in anticipation. Peko looked up at the sky with her usual, calm and patient smile. 

"Perhaps, little brother. I really do hope so."

"I know it's your favorite color to! Well, I mean, after black." Peko ruffled his short black hair to prove his point, making him giggle. She giggled to, then took a moment to push her glasses up.

"I don't think they make black fireworks anyways, Peko. They wouldn't show up in the sky."

"Maybe if the sky was more blue. Like in Sailor Moon...." 

"Yeah! That'd be so cool! Black fireworks against a blue sky, Peko!" Peko giggled again, a wide smile on her face.

"Say, little brother, what time is it on your watch?" Ishimaru paused as he looked down.

"Oh, it's nearly twelve! It's nearly the New Year, big sister!" 

"We've survived another one just fine. I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm more glad YOU'RE okay, big sister!" 

The conversation paused, hearing the familiar whistles. Hands over their ears, they heard the muffled bang. Green, blue, and yellow shined in the sky before it crackled away. Immediately after were two more, purple and white respectively. 

"Mmm. I'm sure they'll send out a red one sometime soon." He didn't respond, so they kept quiet for several minutes. While the fireworks were gorgeous, the smoke was beginning to smother the natural light of the stars. Peko squinted in an attempt to keep seeing them.

"Big sister! Big sister! We have one more minute to go until the New Year!" Peko strained to hear the nearby televisions of one of their well-off neighbors, so they could do the countdown properly.

"Are you ready, little brother?"

"Uh-huh! I'm really ready! I can't wait for the new year! And the new school year to!" 

"As am I. I hope I do not disappoint my kendo teacher this year. Or my teachers as well."

"Are you making New Year Resolutions, big sister?" She nodded. His thick eyebrows flew up.

"I forgot to make them, big sister! Is that bad!?" Peko shook her head. 

"You can make them anytime, little brother. As long as it’s made on New Year's Eve or New Year's Day. You have plenty of time to make them." 

"Let's do the countdown, then let's make our New Year's Resolution!" Ishimaru said happily, and she nodded in response.

Together, they yelled out each number, feeling unified as neighbors and people in the distance did so together. For a moment, it felt like all of Japan was united as one being of celebration.

"THREE, TWO, ONE, HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Everyone screamed into the night, Peko and Ishimaru covering their ears as the last wave of fireworks went off. People were cheering, whistling and yelling, some even dancing in celebration of the night, illuminated with the rainbow of colors. 

It was nearly ten minutes of loud celebration and cries before it began to die down, into tranquil appreciation of the new year and of the unseen future to come. Peko sat up first, turning to offer her hand to Ishimaru.

He grabbed her hand and they interlocked fingers, and the two of them walked back into their small house. They arrived in the combined kitchen-dining room-living room, and headed up the stairs to where their bathroom and rooms were. 

They entered their shared room, and jumped onto their shared futon, getting under the sheets easily. Their parents had already set them out before they left hours ago, and it was soft to the touch.

"Alright, ready?" Ishimaru asked. Peko giggled as she began to undo her hair ribbons, making a noise of agreement among the laughter. 

After Peko had taken off her hair ribbons and cleaned her glasses before taking them off as well, Ishimaru tapped her shoulder. 

"Hm? You got something already, Kiyotaka?"

"Yeah!" 

"Tell me, and I'll tell you what I came up with." He then sat up, hands on his hips.

"My New Year's resolution is to study harder, even more so than last year! Also, I plan to do more extra-credit assignments and have a better, more organized schedule! And... and..." he paused, his smile fading away. She frowned in concern.

"....I....I wish, maybe this year... I can make a friend." Peko felt her heart snap into two. Her poor little brother... because of their tragic family name, neither of them had any friends. Nobody wanted to be friends with the disgraced political family. The only contact they had with children was from bullying. Other then that, they would completely ignore them. 

"....Kiyotaka..." she said softly. He went on.

"And I'm making another one. I'm making a resolution to prove all those bullies wrong! I'm not going to be like my grandfather! I'm not an annoying idiot! I'm more than just some teacher's pet! I'm the hero of justice, I'm a good person, I'm the future prime minister of Japan, I'm... I'm..." he sniffed, tears rolling down his eyes.

"I'm Ishimaru Kiyotaka..." Peko didn't hesitate to hug him. He went silent for a moment, before he exploded into sobs, holding onto her tightly as he cried into her chest. She shifted so they were both laying down sideways. She ran her fingers through his short hair, and rubbed his back. 

"I-It's going to be okay, Kiyotaka. You're going to grow up to be so great, I know so." She gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek, then pressed her own cheek against his.

"Okay? I know you better than anybody. If you keep on studying and putting your efforts into it, you'll be the best person ever. You're going to be the best prime minister, I swear."

He finally calmed down his tears, but they didn't let go of each other. 

"Big sister," he whispered out.

"Hm?"

"What's... your resolution?" She smiled lightly.

"To bring honor to the Ishimaru family name through my kendo practice. And to use my skills to protect you."

"Just don't slice anybody in half." 

That made her laugh, and he did to. 

"Is that it, big sister?"

"...Well. There is one more thing."

"What's that, big sister?"

"I'm making a resolution on helping you succeed at all of your hopes and dreams, no matter what. Starting this school year, we're both going to prove those bullies wrong and find us some friends. Together, alright?" 

"Together. Kind of like a magical girl team..." 

"Mmm-hmm. My outfit is going to be black." She could feel him smile, and she did to.

"I want mine to be white and red! I also want it to be really frilly. Especially my skirt!"

"Me to, me to! With lots of ribbons!"

"And high heeled boots, the kind that make that satisfying clack!" 

"Good idea, little brother! We need to draw this down. I'll get our paper."

"I'll get our crayons!"

\----

The door opened quietly. Takaaki Ishimaru slowly stepped in, moving aside so his wife could walk into. After closing the door, they peered around the room, looking for any signs of their children. 

"Good. They went to bed early."

"You know they stayed up late to see the fireworks. I'm glad the finale had a red firework in it. You know it's his favorite color." Takaaki grinned, placing his trenchcoat on their coat hanger.

"I hope they had a fun time. We can't give them much this New Years, but at least we live close to fireworks." he said. She placed her coat on the hanger as well.

"Want to check their room?"

"How much you want to bet they're completely passed out?" 

"A penny at best."

"Sad, but true." he chuckled anyways, and the two of them headed up the stairs. They silently opened up the door. 

"Aww. That's adorable." he said, and she nodded in agreement. Peko and Ishimaru had fallen asleep on top of the end of their futon, crayons still in their hands and their shared piece of paper on the floor.

"My precious children... come on, let's tuck them in properly."

"Of course, dear." 

She picked up Ishimaru, and he picked up Peko. They were placed on the futon and the bedding was placed over them, their pillow flipped once to ensure it would be cool to the touch. 

She went to put the crayons away, and he stopped to pick up their drawing. Both of them were in frilly, ribboned outfits, both posing dramatically. On the bottom of the page, they wrote: "The Ishimaru twins, bringing honor to their family and making friends like true magical girls!" 

"Sweetheart, come and look at this." He said with a smile. She did look, and her eyes lit up.  
"My precious children... they're such dreamers, aren't they?"

"They're gonna do that one day, I know so."

"With all of their hard work, they're already bringing honor in my opinion."

"Huh? Oh, I meant them becoming magical girls." She snorted, pushing him gently.

"You big jokester!"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop the jokes. But seriously, I'm so proud of them. Just imagine them when they grow up."

They lingered, watching them sleep gently, before finally they began to yawn to. Reluctantly, they left the room and closed the door. Leaving them to dream of their futures.


End file.
